Volver a Creer
by Loren's Bella Swan
Summary: A el lo engañaron de la peor forma lo ilucionaron para luego romperle el corazón al enterarse de la verdad, perdió al amor de su vida y perdió el sueño de convertirse en medico, años mas tarde se da cuenta de la mentira y traición de la persona en quien confió. Sera tarde para volver a recuperar lo que perdió y sobre todo sera capas de VOLVER A CREER
1. Volver a creer

VOLVER A CREER A el lo engañaron de la peor forma lo ilucionaron para luego romperle el corazon al enterarse de la verdad, perdio al amor de su vida y perdio el sueño de convertirse en medico, años mas tarde se da cuenta de la mentira y traicion de la persona en quien confio. Sera tarde para volver a recuperar lo que perdio y sobre todo sera capas de VOLVER A CREER


	2. Error

ERROR

Edward esto es una locura, no cometas este error, aún es tiempo.-

Lo se Tanya se que esto es un error, yo no la amo, pero esta esperando un hijo mio, y tengo que asumir mi responsabilidad, sabes que me hace ilución ese bebe es un pedazido mio.-

Espero que en el futuro no te arrepientas, sabes que puedes hacerte cargo de la criatura y convivir con el sin tener que casarte.-

Ya tome mi desición y nada ni nadie me hara cambiar de opinion, te quiero Tanya eres mi sol personal, mi prima favorita y agradesco que estes aqui conmigo.-

Yo tambien te quiero, siempre podras contar conmigo.-

En cuestion de minutos mi vida cambiaria, me casare con una mujer a la que no amo, lo hare para darle una familia a mi bebe.-

Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen Platt, tengo 18 años y en cuestio de 6 meses sere padre. Soy joven aun pero cometi la equivoción de tener relaciones sin cuidarme y lo que me duele más es saber que no lo hice consientemente fue en estado de embriagez.-

He llorado por lo que perdi, lo que me sostiene de pie es mi bebe que viene en camino, por el he luchado. Aunque no ame a su madre a el o ella no le faltara nada.-

_La vida puede cambiar en un cerrar y abrir de ojos, la vida a mi cambio de un momento a otro tenia un futuro por delante, un sueño que cumplir, una novia ala que amaba ella era mi todo es y siempre será el amor de mi vida, unos amigos increibles, una familia amorosa y a todos ellos los decepcione, perdi a mi novia, a mi gran amigo y perdi mi gran sueño convertirme el un cardiologo…- _

**Los personajes son de Sthepanie Meyer.**

**Gracias a los que leeran esta historia espero no fallarles.**

**PD: Quien creen que es la mujer que espera el bebe.- **


	3. Boda Parte 1

Boda Parte 1

Edward PoV

Aquí me encuentro esperando a mi "amada prometida", pero con el corazón destrozado, llorando por dentro, sufriendo la ausencia de la mujer que verdaderamente amo, la dueña de mi corazón, mi alma y pensamientos, recuerdo como comenzó todo.

Flash Black

Vamos Edward hay que salir a festejar que ganamos el campeonato de baloncesto.- Me decía Mike.

No se Mike, mi novia esta enferma se pescó una gripe y esta en su casa quiero acompañarla.-

Vamos Cullen, no te hagas del rogar, tu novia tiene a sus papas para que la cuiden, no todos los días ganamos un campeonato.- Trataba de convencerme.

No te prometo nada Mike dejame consultarlo con mi novia y pasame la dirección.- Si tenia ganas de ir pero no quería dejar de ver al amor de mi via.

Solo el amor te pone idiota hermano, mira que pedir permiso a tu novia para salir a festejar que ganamos un campeonato.- Me estaba enojando.

Le prometí que iría con ella al terminar el partido.- Le respondo ya enojado.

Pues lo que te pierde.- Me dejo y se fue

Tomo el teléfono y llamo a mi novia.

Hola amor como estas.-Me responde emocionada

Hola hermosa como estas, por lo que escucho no también.- Ya que la voz no se la escuchaba clara.

Pues realmente estoy mal, papá me dijo que mejor sera llevarme al medico. Pero dime como estas tu, ya supe que ganaron. -

Si princesa ganamos y los chicos piensan salir a celebrar.

Que bien mi amor, iras tu supongo.-

Bueno de hecho me invitaron pero te prometí ir a verte así que prefiero estar contigo.-

Amor si quieres ir ve, yo no te quiero contagiar, ve y celebra ya que cuando nos vallamos ala universidad perderás contacto con los chicos.-

Gracias por ser comprensiva mi vida, te amo entonces te veo mañana.- Realmente soy afortunado de tenerla como novia.

Si amor nos vemos mañana, te amo mi príncipe, soñare contigo.-

Igual mi princesa te amo.-

Me dirigí ala dirección que me dio Mike. Al llegar veo mucha gente y busco al equipo los encuentro, se alegran de que halla venido y empezamos a celebrar. No se cuanto tome, mezcle cerveza, wiski y ron y no se que más.

Esta ebrio, trataba de caminar y no podía, solo recuerdo a Mike que me daba mas alcohol y yo lo tomaba de ahí no recuerdo mas.

Despierto con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, al abrir mis ojos no reconozco el lugar, lo que me asusta es darme cuenta que estoy desnudo y al lado una mujer, no había que ser genio para saber lo que ocurrió. Cuando veo de quien se trata no lo puedo creer. Ella al abrir los ojos se topan con el mio y los dos gritamos: TU!

Estubimos hablando y llegamos a la conclusion que fue un error.

Me senti fatal con ella, me aproveche de su inocencia y ella se dejo llevar por el placer ya que me aseguro que fue su primera vez y la prueba era la mancha que estaba en las sabanas.

Quedamos en olvidar lo que paso, pero yo no podia. Que le diria a mi novia

Fin Flash Black

Hijo me estas escuchando.- Me saca de mis pensamientos mi padre

Perdón papá que me decías.-

Hijo estas aun a tiempo, cancela todo esto, nosotros te ayudaremos. Responderemos con todo el gasto, a mi nieto no le faltara nada. Pero no te cases, no eches por la borda tus sueños y además no amas a esa mujer.

Lo se padre pero no puedo, tengo que asumir mis errores y aceptar lo que de ahora en adelante vendrá. Nunca podria perdonarme el no darle una familia a mi hijo.

Esta bien hijo, respetaremos tu decisión.

Mi madre lloraba, mi hermana no vino a mi boda ella estaba enojada conmigo, solo Jasper mi cuñado me dio su apoyo sin estar de acuerdo con mi decisión.

La boda solo seria solo por lo civil, solo los familiares mas cercanos asistieron.

Recuerdo cuando llego a mi casa diciéndome del embarazo

**Flash black**

Desde hace un mes no puedo estar tranquilo. Se que debo hablan con el amor de mi vida y contarle lo que paso pero soy tan cobarde que no he podido hacerlo me da miedo su reacción y solo pensar en perderla me vuelvo loco.

La he estado evitando porque no podre verla a los ojos, cuando salimos siempre me pierdo en mis pensamientos. Ella ya se ha dado cuenta y la escusa que le digo es que estoy nervioso por las solicitudes de la universidad.

El timbre me saca de mis pensamientos.

Al abrir me quedo asombrado de quien se trataba.

Hola Edward disculpa por venir pero me urgía hablar contigo.-

Pasa dime de que se trata, quedamos en que olvidariamos lo que paso.-

Lo se Edward pero no puedo evitar lo que me esta pasando. Me responde sollozando

Y que te esta pasando.- Le pregunto temeroso

Estoy embarazada.- Y me entrega una prueba de embarazo.

Dos palabras que dieron un giro a mi vida.-

**Fin flash black**

La novia ya llego hijo.-

La veo entrar con sus padres. Aqui esta el inicio de mi nueva vida.

_**Gracias a las personas que leen.**_

_**Proximo capitulo se sabra quien es la persona que esta embarazada.**_

_**Quien creen ustedes? **_

_**Puede ser cualquiera, la que menos se imaginan.**_


End file.
